The Superior Indian Organization, Inc. A.A. Ga-Wein (No) Group during their second fiscal year's project have served 225 persons stemming from alcohol or drug usage, a good many of these persons being transients from other reservations or urban areas. The family content of persons served would be 275. Clients served have received assistance by way of counseling, legal assistance, relocation to home areas, Social Service referral, Vocational Rehabilitation referrals, Detox, admittance to Parkland County Hospital and Out-Patient Care at Miller Dwan Hospital in Duluth, Minnesota, employment and assistance in obtaining vocational training thru the Bureau of Indian Affairs sponsored programs. The objectives for the third year is continued involvement in the setting up of the Wisconsin Indian Alcoholism Task Force which is bringing closer working relationships and communications between all alcoholism programs for Indian and non-Indian in the State of Wisconsin. The Ala-teen Coordinator is involved in a pilot project with Ashland, Bad River and Superior on Drug Abuse. The outlook of this project is to give in-service training in the schools to not only the students but to teachers as well. Continued educational film showing and Ala-teen meetings will be presented in order to educate the students. These films are also viewed by the parents of students. The Alcoholism staff is working closely with the courts and have made much progress in the releasement of clients for misdemeanor charges, this project is a pilot project between the Judges and our A.A. Group and is hoped to be expanded during fiscal year 1974-75. One of the other projects we are currently involved in is the effort of trying to establish a detox center for a three state area but to be located in Michigan. This detox rehabilitation center to somewhat operate in the order of Hazelton Manor in St. Croix Falls.